talesoftheotheruniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Evans
Adam Evans (b. 3593 OU), originally named Iilil Shakal Suruvia (Angry Alter Ego), is a Seraphos descended from the Creator after he removed his negative emotions. Unlike the other Seraphos, he lacks wings and divine power aside from regenerative abilities and eternal youth. He is identical to the Creator in appearance, but can be distinguished by the pair of dark glasses he wears. Adam is the main protagonist of the Tales of the Other Universe trilogy and appears in several other stories set in the Other Universe. Creation and Conception While Adam has changed much since his early stages of development as a character, he still showcases many traits to his original character models, Kenshin Himura from the Rurouni Kenshin series and Sousuke Sagara from the Full Metal Panic! series. His ownership of the small, round sunglasses was partially inspired from Enishi Yukishiro from Rurouni Kenshin and also from Negi Springfield of Negima! Magister Negi Magi. Character Outline Personality Having descended from negative emotions, Adam spent much of his life as an angry person driven by a desire to seek out violence. He was brash and forceful, but over time he tended to become more reserved until his anger was envoked. This was likely a consequence of his growing conscience. His personality shifted considerably following the Gramstad Incident, when his conscience surpassed his violent nature for the first time. It was not until removing his own excess anger that he became of clear mind and less inclined to be destructive or aggressive towards others. As he was made from the Creator's unwanted emotions, Adam lacked any positive emotions or any ones that the Creator did not want to part with, including compassion, love, and empathy. Adam observed these emotions during his travels and took thousands of years to begin to understand and develop them for himself. He later softened, but still lacked many emotions as well as any common sense. He often misses the point and fails to understand when he upsets someone despite feeling regret for doing so. Feelings of real happiness, caring, and respect did not develop fully in him until after he had removed his anger. Part of the Psyche Triad Representing the ego, Adam seeks to find a balance between his primal urges (the Id, his dark side) and morals (the Superego, the Creator). He greatly distrusts his dark side, but at the same time feels compelled to rely on some of the ideals presented by him, such as using anger as a source of strength in battle. When the superego confronts the ego with feelings of inferiority and guilt as a result of this, he turns to defense mechanisms such as denial to hide the fact that he is slowly giving in to his angry side. Biography Early History After ridding himself of emotions such as anger that would hinder his benevolent nature, the Creator found that the expelled emotions took on his physical form and he was named Iilil Shakal Suruvia, meaning "Angry Alter Ego" in the language of Aeris. Immediately after his creation, the Creator deemed him to be extremely dangerous and instilled him with the seed of a conscience that would grow over time, as well as sealing all memories of his life prior to separating from the Creator. While he lost his almost feral nature, Iilil Shakal Suruvia was still fueled by thoughts of anger and violence. The Creator kept him confined in Aeris for some time, but Iilil Shakal Suruvia eventually decided to seek something more than a life of imprisonment, falling from Aeris. He began to wander the Other Universe in search of war, taking part in and inciting conflicts on multiple worlds for thousands of years. During the period, he became proficient in hundreds of weapons and fighting styles and began to learn more about mortal civilizations, all while his seed of a conscience continued to grow. The Revolution of Leapador By 6213 OU, his travels had taken him to the planet of Carvon, where he used the name Adam Evans to identify himself. It is unknown how long prior to his arrival on Carvon he had used this name. His wanderings brought him to the human kingdom of Leapador, which was engrossed in civil war between the Silvos family, who claimed rightful ownership of the throne, and the current usurping clan. Seeing it as more interesting to side with the opposition, Adam joined Richard Silvos and his army in order to take back the throne. Because of Adam's advanced skill with combat and his inability to be slain, his addition gave Silvos a tremendous advantage and the revolution ended two weeks afterwards with the unconditional surrender of his enemy. Richard assumed the throne and appointed Adam as the Captain of the Guard of Wensfell Keep in recognition of his valor and skill. Adam was not content with the position, seeing it as boring, and was instead appointed to serve at the fortress of Fortinbras on the border with the Opal Kingdom, instead allowing Duncan Cairn to become Captain of the Guard at Wensfell Keep. Adam believed that Richard was growing soft following the end of the revolution, and after discovering that defending Fortinbras was uninteresting and quiet, he defected from Leapador and continued north. Joining the Khazaki and the Gramstad Incident Main article: The Heart of the Wolf '' Adam's travels brought him to the Republic of Gravell, the northern most of the three human kingdoms (although Gravell was not a kingdom, it is generally referred to as one to create an implication of unity by the human civilizations of the east). He arrived in the city of Khanka, which was suffering attacks from a terror cell hiding somewhere within the city. After killing a suspected murderer, Adam caught the eye of Commander Andrei Moscov of the Khazaki. Moscov attempted to recruit Adam by appealing to his apparent desire for order, which Adam denied but accepted to observe the group because it would bring him closer to the bloodshed he craved. During this time Adam also met Sean Walker, then an ordinary swordsman with the group, Captain of the First Squad Seb Ommati, and his page Leonardo. His time with the Khazaki and many conversations with Moscov led Adam to question his purpose and for the first time his conscience began to outweigh the desires of his more aggressive side. Seb, however, believed that Adam was more useful as a killer and attempted to blackmail him to use him as a political pawn. Following Moscov's murder and Seb assuming control of the Khazaki, Adam discovered that the terror group was actually a resistance force who knew of a deep level of corruption within the government and the Khazaki through Seb. Rallying the resistance force and the fraction of the Khazaki loyal to Moscov, Adam led an assault on Gramstad Manor, the political center of Khanka that Seb had taken control of during a siege of the city. The two fought and Seb pierced Adam through the throat with his sword, but Adam regenerated and cut Seb down in a fury using a technique he'd learned from Moscov. Adam then stole the pair of round sunglasses that Seb wore for himself, a symbol to everyone else that he was not to be underestimated or used and that he would take back justice for wrongs that were committed. He became Commander of the Khazaki and reformed it, including members of the resistance force, and championing a war against corruption in the city. His dedication to Moscov's ideals was the crucial factor that caused him to gradually move away from a path of violence towards one of justice and honor. Assuming the Throne of Magid Following the Liberation of Magid, the Creator saw an immediate need to fill the empty throne with someone capable of leading the planet sized nation. He imagined no one short of a Legend could do the job, and had observed the progress that Adam had made since he first fell from Aeris. The Creator went to Khanka to petition Adam to become king, but Adam refused. The Creator appealed to Adam's new found sense of rectitude, saying that the fragile country would collapse under any other leadership and that Adam's strong will would be just what the nation needed. He was hesitant, but Adam agreed to go after receiving encouragement from the Khazaki. Adam was coronated in the summer of 6248 OU and imbued with the elemental powers of Magid without his knowledge. For two years, Adam ruled effectively as he had done with the Khazaki, but there was a notable lack of caring for his people. He was far from the tyrant he replaced, but he realized there was more to be desired. Adam went to the Creator and expressed his desire to rid himself of the excess anger and negative emotions, leaving him to be ruled by the benevolent conscience that had developed in him. For this task, the Creator loaned his assistant, Diatyallah Gatti, to help him focus on his kinder side. Despite developing an immediate dislike for each other, Adam eventually accepted her help and with it prepared for a ritual to remove his anger. The Kyoto Ordeal Main article: ''The Kyoto Ordeal On the night of the Winter Solstice of 6250, Adam Evans removed his anger and sealed it in a glass vessel that was to be destroyed. Instead, the anger was released and took on Adam’s form, just as he had with the Creator thousands of years earlier. His other half, calling itself the Angry Alter Ego, announced plans to leave the Other Universe and wreak havoc on Earth since he deemed Adam and his kingdom not worth his time. Adam followed his doppelganger, abandoning the throne of Magid. The Creator kept the incident a secret while gathering Mathias Silvos and New Baggins to join him and Dee on a mission to bring Adam back. Adam journey to Tokyo, Japan, where he learned his other half was making plans in nearby Kyoto. Adam travelled to Kyoto, meeting a swordsman named Master M who was familiar with Magid and taught Adam how to use the dormant elemental powers within him. The Creator’s group eventually caught up with Adam in Kyoto, and although he was unwilling at first to accept their help, he was unable to turn Dee away. The group took refuge at the home of Ayumi Hiwatari, a contact of the Creator’s. Following a confrontation with his doppelganger that night, Adam agreed to settle their score in a week’s time, on Christmas Eve. In the week that followed, the group suffered morale setbacks, including Mathias’ attempted murder of Adam which was later forgiven, the defection of The Baggins, and tenseness between Adam and Dee, and later Adam and the Creator. As he felt a growing sense of worthlessness, Adam was comforted by Dee and made to believe that he could succeed without his anger running his life. On December 24, 2004 AD, Adam and his doppelganger fought at Nijo Castle, and he was nearly killed but was saved by The Baggins. Adam managed to trap his other half after he became consumed by his rage and delivered a fatal blow to him. The doppelganger attacked Adam in his death throes but suffered from a brain hemorrhage and finally died. Adam nearly died from his injuries but was saved by Dee accelerating his natural healing. He woke up the next day at Ayumi’s house, having been brought back following the battle. Adam enjoyed a moment of peace as the group celebrated the victory, but he was approached by Cody Moon who warned him to watch out for the Creator and not allow him to become a tyrant. Adam returned to Magid to take back the throne, and was joined by Dee as the Creator placed her with him to make sure he settled into his life happily, though really he intended for her to keep an eye on Adam and report back to him Category:Legends Category:The Kyoto Ordeal